


should have known

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, autistic jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan never drew the line between appropriate and inappropriate, and now he knew that had a price.





	

Jonathan looked at his broken camera with terror in his gaze. Steve looked at him with pure disgust. "Fucking queer," Tommy muttered under his breath as they left.

He didn't get it at first. He didn't get what was so wrong with taking a picture. But now it was more clear; it was private, it was a societal norm to not take pictures at moments like those. But he didn't understand many of those.

Nancy kneeled with him to get the ripped apart photos and she stared at the picture of Barbara for what felt like ages. Jonathan didn't speak, his mind a hurricane.

Jonathan had always tried to not be like this. To not be inappropriate. But it was so difficult when you didn't know the line between appropriate and inappropriate. He hated himself for it.

"He's gonna save that up for later," he thought in Tommy's voice, bitterly. He closed his eyes as Nancy handed him his pictures and sighed.

"Thank you," he muttered, and Nancy nodded, a part of her eyes still focusing on the picture of Barbara at the pool.

He took his broken camera with him, feeling rather ashamed than angry. He should have known.


End file.
